


Apples and a dash of cinnamon

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Birthday Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Baking, Blow Jobs, Chekov surprising everyone, Dinner in the captain's quarters, F/M, First Kiss, Genderswap, Getting Together, Kissing in the kitchen, Sex on the Couch, Ship's kitchen, Sulu tricking Jamie into telling about the relationship, birthday surprise, kissing on the bridge, sleeping together for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Jamie Kirk wants to do something special for Leonard McCoy’s first birthday in space. She gets a special family recipe – and sort of creates havoc in the ship’s kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

Something was off.

Leonard McCoy noticed whispers and giggles on his way from a call to engineering back to Medbay. He heard words like crazy, captain and kitchen.

He touched a nearby com panel. “McCoy to Medbay, are there any strange reports?”

“This is Nurse Andrews. No, Sir. Why do you ask?”

“Never mind. I’ll be a while. I’m done in engineering, but I have to check something out.”

“Is Lieutenant Barrows alright?”

“Yeah, nothing broken. Just a bad bruise. The regen took care of it. He’s just being a baby and exaggerated in his call for help. McCoy out.”

Leonard entered a turbo lift and requested deck ten where the mess hall and the ship’s kitchen were.

More whispering crew members walked past him on deck ten.

“The chef seemed really freaked out”, one of them said.

“I know”, a female ensign answered. “Never saw the captain in an apron. Never thought I would. I wonder what that is about.”

Leonard blinked. Apron? Had the ensign really said apron and captain in one sentence? “Huh…”

The moment he entered the mess hall he smelled apples. Which was unusual. It was the smell of _fresh_ apples. How the hell did fresh apples get on the Enterprise? They were months away from Earth.

“This is insane! This is _my_ kitchen!” the voice of the chef sounded through the swinging door leading to the kitchen. He was obviously in a bad mood.

A laugh followed. Leonard knew that laugh.

“Relax. I’m done soon.”

And that was Jamie Kirks voice. Jamie Kirk who was apparently in the ship’s kitchen. Doing something.

But there was no burning smell.

Just… apples. And a dash of cinnamon.

Leonard took a deep breath and walked past the talking crew members listening to the conversation behind the kitchen door.

The doctor slowly entered the kitchen and froze on the spot.

The room looked like a torpedo had hit.

There were used bowls and baking stuff everywhere. Half the floor and some of the furniture were covered in flour. The smell of fresh apples and cinnamon was strongly in the air. And the oven was activated, obviously heating up. Next to the bowls and an half filled round baking pan was a PADD propped up.

The chef was glaring at Jamie. “Look at this mess, Captain Kirk!”

She shrugged, cutting an apple into pieces and putting them in a nice pattern into the dough in the baking pan. “I’ll clean up.”

They didn’t notice him.

Leonard looked at the captain. She was wearing a grey Starfleet issued apron over her golden uniform dress. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had a little bit of the flour on her face.

She looked gorgeous. He had never seen her – his best friend – like this. And he liked it more than he should.

“I need to start preparing dinner. And this…” The chef gestured wildly and made a noise of exasperation. “This is havoc. You just meddle around and have no idea how to properly act in a kitchen. It will take hours to get everything clean. And you probably don’t know how to clean a professional kitchen. So, _I’ll_ have to do it… Why didn’t you let me bake this cake? Why did you insist on doing it yourself, Captain?” He glared at her again.

Jamie was about to answer, when Leonard made his presence known.

“That’s a good question”, the doctor said and made Jamie and the chef look around.

The captain blushed. “Bones… Uhm… What are you doing here?”

Leonard was surprised seeing her cheeks getting red. He wondered if he ever saw her reacting like that. “I heard some crewmembers talking about the captain in an apron. I needed to see for myself if it was true.” He let out a short laugh. “What in God’s name are _you_ doing here?”

She hesitated a moment, but continued cutting the last apple. “Baking?”

“I see that. But why?”

“That’s what I also wanted to know!” The chef called exasperated. “But she doesn’t want to tell. She just pulled rank and started with this mess here.” He looked to the doctor. “Please talk some sense into her, Leonard. I beg you. We still need this kitchen.”

And with that the chef walked out into the mess hall.

“Hey!” Jamie complained. “I didn’t destroy anything. And this cake is going to be great.” She spread a dash of cinnamon on the apples that were sunken in the dough inside the baking pan. Then she took the pan and put it in the oven.

Leonard watched her fascinated. He walked over and took a glance at the PADD. It showed a recipe. One he knew very well. “Why do you have my great-great-great-grandmother’s german apple cake recipe?”

Jamie blushed again, avoiding his gaze. “Could you go and try to unsee this?”

He laughed.

Jamie sighed. “It was supposed to be a surprise…” She tried to get her hands busy with cleaning up, but he stopped her.

“Jamie.”

She sighed and looked him in the eyes for the first time since he entered the kitchen. “It was supposed to be a birthday surprise for you.”

Leonard blinked. His birthday was the next day… Now his mind started to race. Jamie had somehow managed to get fresh apples, eggs, milk and other things and risked the wrath of the chef only to bake a cake. For him. And not some random cake. She somehow also had managed to get one of the holy McCoy family recipes. _His_ favorite one.

“You… You’re making me a birthday cake?” he asked astonished, slowly processing this whole scene. His glance wandered to the oven. It already started smelling amazingly of apple cake and the cinnamon lingered in the air.

Jamie nodded and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of questions went through Leonard’s mind. He was touched by Jamie going through this trouble for his birthday. A warm feeling spread through his body. “A birthday cake…”

She nodded. “I arranged that we get some apples and other stuff delivered. I picked them up at Deep Space Three a few days ago.”

Leonard pointed wordlessly at the PADD. “But how did you manage _that_? My mother didn’t even give the family recipes to Jocelyn, let alone one of them. Not even Starfleet Intelligence would be able to get the family recipes. That’s how secret they are.”

“I just asked”, she said casually, but blinked, realizing that it must be a big deal.

“You… just asked…” he echoed amazed.

“Told her it’s for you”, Jamie elaborated. “It’s your first birthday in space and we’re so far away from Earth. I wanted you to have something that feels like home. Eleonora asked me if I could bake and I told her I could surely manage if I got detailed instructions. So she made notes for me in addition to the recipe… I just hope I got it right. I don’t usually bake…”

She grinned. And it was a typical Kirk-grin. No blushing now.

Leonard still looked at her in amazement. He couldn’t remember anyone ever doing something like that for him. Not even her.

And he noticed again how beautiful she was. Not that he never saw that, but he usually didn’t allow himself to think like that about her. He always reminded himself that she was his best friend. And captain. Nothing more.

Now however he wondered if best friends did something like this. Thinking of a present like this and making sure fresh ingredients were sent halfway across Federation space was more like something…

No, he didn’t finish that thought. Couldn’t be. Could it?

“Wanted to surprise you tomorrow…” she repeated quietly. “You weren’t supposed to find out.”

Leonard smiled, but almost forgot to breathe when her cerulean blue eyes met his. Oh, those eyes...

He reached with his right hand for her cheek. He gently cupped her face, despite knowing it was probably a bad idea, and wiped some flour away.

Jamie closed her eyes for a moment and leant into his touch.

“It looks like you got more flour and stuff scattered around the kitchen than actually in the cake”, he teased her, enjoying again the smell of the cake baking.

“Yeah…” Now she blushed slightly once more. “I guess I should start cleaning up before the chef comes back and yells again.” She grinned.

“I could help you”, he offered, letting his hand sink again.

“No. _No_ way”, Jamie stated firmly. “This is your birthday cake. And you weren’t supposed to know about it. Besides, you have to get back to Medbay, right?”

“I can spare a few minutes. Don’t you also have to get back on duty?”

“I told Spock what I was going to do. He knows it’ll take some time.” Jamie took a sponge and a kitchen towel and tried to start cleaning.

But she stopped again, feeling his eyes on her. Now she got a little nervous. She turned to him. “What?”

“Thank you.”

Jamie blinked surprised.

“It already smells amazing.” He glanced to the oven. “And it looks great.”

She smiled.

“I had never anyone putting so much thought and effort in a present.”

“Not even…?” Jamie trailed off. She didn’t want to say the name of his ex-wife.

“No even her”, he confirmed.

Jamie put the cleaning stuff in her hands down and made a small step forward. “I… this is insane… I never baked for anyone… And I…”

Leonard’s eyes widened a little. No, he really had never seen her like this.

“I’m so stupid.” She suddenly brought more distance between him and herself.

“What are you talking about?”

She made a helpless gesture. “I’m the captain of a starship. I should sit in the command chair and not be standing in the kitchen baking cakes. But I’m…” She threw her hands up in the air. “I feel stupid. What was I thinking? I was going to give this cake to you and wish you happy birthday, but… I… this is…”

Leonard watched her ramble and the unfinished thought returned.

The woman who never got nervous was nervous. She was baking. She was rambling. She was blushing. She was…

He realized that she was in completely new territory. And so was he.

Finally, Jamie reached for the large kitchen spoon, holding it up with a grin. “Wanna lick the spoon?”

“Raw dough isn’t good for the stomach”, he said. But his smile betrayed him. And on top of that - instead of taking the spoon, he leant in and brought his lips to it.

He remembered nibbling from raw cake dough when his mother or grandmother backed in his childhood. And the taste… He almost couldn’t wait for the actual cake. This dough tasted like back then.

Jamie smiled. “Good? Hope I got it right.”

“Yeah. It’s like a piece of childhood.”

Her smile got wider and she licked the spoon herself.

Leonard’s heart skipped a few beats. This whole situation was so incredible and unbelievable. Smelling the cake in the oven, tasting the dough, seeing Jamie like this…

It suddenly was as if walls caved in he had built to keep their friendship as, well, a simple, but close friendship. But that little voice telling from time to time that he wanted more was getting louder, even yelling now.

It was now or never, Leonard realized. He could _not_ do nothing.

He closed the distance and slid a hand into her neck.

Jamie watched him with big eyes, slowly letting the kitchen spoon sink back into the empty bowl, and met him half way until their lips touched briefly.

Leonard hesitated for a moment, not sure if he’d made a mistake and ruined everything.

But she leant in, bringing their lips together again. Her hands were on his chest and slid up to his neck, pulling him closer into a kiss tasting like cake.

And it didn’t stop. The kiss went just on until they were breathless.

They just looked at each other for a few moments, a little shocked about what had happened and Leonard having his arms around her waist.

“So… we…” Jamie began, not sure how to continue that sentence. She took a deep breath. “I mean it”, she finally whispered.

Leonard smiled. “Good”, he replied barely audible in a voice full of hope, relief and love. “How long will the cake take?”

“About forty minutes. The timer’s set.”

“Good.”

His lips were on hers again and she found herself suddenly against the table. His body was pressed against hers and the kiss grew in passion. It was almost a miracle that their hands stayed in place.

“The chef might come back”, she whispered between kisses.

“I think he found someone to tell about the mess in here. Maybe poor Uhura. You know she has a soft spot for him and always listens to his whining.”

Jamie chuckled. “And because he’s that chatty I couldn’t tell him why I’m baking. He would have spoiled the surprise.”

Leonard smirked, cupping her face with his right hand. “You did that all yourself, Darlin’. Running around in an apron wasn’t exactly covert.”

Now it was her - she looked in amazement at him.

“What?” he asked confused.

She smiled. “You called me Darlin’.”

“I’m sorry, I-“

She cut him off with another kiss. “I like it. Don’t you dare stop calling me that.”

Leonard smiled. “I won’t. _Darlin’_.”

Finally Jamie sighed and gently freed herself from his arms. “Need to clean up. And you need to get back to Medbay.”

He glanced at the oven.

“Nu-uh”, she made. “The cake’s for tomorrow.” She gave him a suggestive smile. “But you can have something else tonight.”

He chuckled. “Really?” he replied amused and not less suggestive.

“Mhm… I’ll be in your quarters at seven.”

He shook his head. “ _Your_ quarters.”

She arched her eyebrows questioningly.

He leant in, brushing her lips with his, then placing a little kiss below her ear. “Bigger bed…” Then his lips wandered back to hers, pulling her into another kiss.

“First this mess and now making out in my kitchen?! Out!!!”

They startled at the voice of the chef who didn’t look the slightest as angry and stern as he sounded. There was a hint of amusement in his expression.

This time Leonard blushed. Jamie just grinned.

“Out!” The chef repeated with a firm gesture. “I’ll take the cake out when it’s done.”

Jamie took off the apron. “And –“

“I’ll clean up myself”, the chef interrupted.

She gave him a warm smile. “Thanks.”

The chef sighed and his face softened. “How can I be mad if this finally brought you together?”

Leonard and Jamie looked at him stunned.

“Out, out…” The chef waved again, picking up some of the baking equipment.

They quickly left and crossed the mess hall, followed by some curious glances. Outside in the corridor Jamie stole a kiss from Leonard.

“Seven”, she whispered with a smile, hurried away and left him standing baffled.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how is it?” Jamie carefully asked two hours later, sneaking into the cleaned kitchen and hoping the chef wasn’t mad anymore.

He turned to her. His face was soft and he actually smiled. He pointed to one of the kitchen islands.

Jamie went over and her gaze fell on the perfect cake in the baking pan. It was golden brown, apples were half covered by the dough.

“You did good.”

She looked at the chef a little disbelieving.

“I mean it, Captain. You seem to have a talent for baking.” He tilted his head. “But don’t make this a regular thing. I don’t want my kitchen in constant chaos.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“The cake’s still a little warm. Didn’t take it out of the baking pan yet”, the chef explained. “I’ll put it on a serving platter later. You can pick it up then.”

“Uhm…”

“Don’t you wanna take it to your quarters? Or McCoy’s?”

She blushed a little. “Well… I still wanna surprise him… as much as possible, that is.”

The chef chuckled. “I see. So when do you wanna pick up the cake?”

“Maybe… before breakfast?”

“Okay.” He gestured around. “You know where to find everything around here now. I’ll put it aside over there and you can just take it anytime you want.”

Jamie smiled. “Thanks.”

“So, you’re a couple now?” he asked bluntly.

She blinked.

The chef chuckled. “No need to answer that. But I’ll tell you one thing – we all saw that coming. I just would have never thought an apple cake could do the trick.”

The captain shrugged with a smile and turned to leave. She was almost at the door when she looked back. “I think we are”, she whispered.

The chef smiled and Jamie left.

 

***

 

They arrived at the same time.

Leonard saw Jamie walking towards him from the other end of the corridor when he headed for the captain’s quarters.

“Hi.” She smiled.

“Hi”, he repeated, returning her smile.

Their eyes locked and they just stood there for a few moments.

Jamie finally keyed in her code and the door opened.

They entered and stood there again.

Jamie’s smile got brighter.

They slowly gravitated to each other and their lips met. His arms slid around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest. As the kiss deepened her hands slid into his neck, pulling him closer.

She found herself suddenly against the wall and gasped surprised into the kiss. “No dinner?” She chuckled.

“Maybe I want dessert first”, he teased her, trailing with his lips along her neck.

Jamie hummed in pleasure and her fingers through his hair. “Who said I was dessert?”

“You did…”

She laughed, remembering her words. She shivered in delight when his hand wandered to the hem of her uniform dress. “What if I only meant dinner?”

“No, you didn’t.” Leonard’s hand slipped under the fabric, playing with the hem of her panties.

She arched against him.

Another kiss followed. Then he suddenly let go of her.

She gave him a curious look.

“I don’t wanna rush things.” He smiled and walked to the replicator.

Jamie watched him surprised. She realized how sweet this was and how much more than a fling or a night of sex. Leonard cared. She’d felt how much he wanted her, but he wanted to take this slow.

That was a first. Jamie never had something that could be called a romantic relationship. None of the men she’d slept with ever did that. She herself also didn’t.

She wondered if this was because they knew each other by heart and were best friends for so long – or if it simply was like that when two people were truly in love. At that last word she suppressed a gasp. It hit her with the force of a starship: She was completely in love with him. She just was stunned she never realized that before. Not even while baking or kissing him. Oh, scratch that. Of course she knew – she just didn’t _want_ to admit it.

“What would you like?”

Jamie snapped out of her thoughts. “Don’t know… You decide.” She slowly headed for the bedroom area. “I’m changing.”

Leonard told the replicator his order and looked after Jamie.

She’d already taken off her boots. While walking she opened the zipper of her uniform dress and took it off.

Leonard watched in awe how beautiful she was in her non-regulation underwear. This was the first time he saw her as a men in love and not a friend or doctor. His heart skipped a few beats when she got rid of her bra just like that and walked to a drawer, pulling out a Starfleet Academy shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

He couldn’t avert his eyes, but noticed that she had no problem at all walking around almost naked or getting dressed in front of him. In comfy clothes, even if this could be called a date. It was as if it was the most natural thing.

His already tight pants were getting a little tighter. But – no. No rush.

Smiling and feeling just happy Jamie walked to the table where he put down some plates with food now.

She noticed him watching her closely. “What?” She laughed.

“That was a dangerous maneuver, _Captain_ ”, he replied in a low voice that send shivers down her spine.

“Just a downpayment for dessert.” She gave him a meaningful glance and started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was normal, except for some locked glances and smiles. Jamie and Leonard talked about this and that. No rush at all.

Jamie finally picked up the plates. “Wanna pick out a movie? The PADD’s on the couch table”, she said, carrying the plates to the replicator.

The moment they vanished she felt arms sliding around her waist. She startled a little – which made Leonard chuckle when his lips descended to her neck and placed little kisses on her skin.

He decided to be bold and finish what they’d started in the ship’s kitchen. He also pushed some insecurities aside. It had been a while… and his ex-wife had been the only woman he’d ever slept with. He wondered if he should tell Jamie that, but didn’t. Or… maybe she knew. He had no idea what he might have told her over the years when they got drunk together.

Jamie relaxed against him and let out little moans of pleasure. “No movie?” she managed to ask.

“Later…” he whispered, turning her around in his arms and pulling her into a proper kiss.

A long kiss with four wandering hands… leading to another kiss… and leaving them breathless and panting.

“Why have we never done this?” Jamie murmured. “We can deal with this, right? Us being a couple and still friends and working together? … Right? This is still us. Just… adding the sleeping together part now...” Flushed, she looked him in the eyes. “Exclusively?”

Leonard cupped her face with one hand, having the other spread on the small of her back. He smiled and felt really happy about her saying this. “Exclusively, yeah. A relationship. Not letting you go. _Ever_.”

She returned his smile and their lips met again.

“So…” he added, his lips trailing into her neck. “What did you say earlier about dessert?”

Her answer was her hands opening his pants. But she only teased him a little and moved them under them hem of his uniform shirt as soon as the button and the zipper of the pants were open.

Leonard gasped when her hands moved over the skin of his torso, slowly pushing the uniform shirt up. He was tempted to turn the tables and get her quickly naked. But he was curious where this was going.

Jamie kissed him again, finally pulled at his shirt and got it off with a little help from him.

He kicked off his shoes and gave up on fighting the urge. He let his hands slip under her Academy shirt and moved them up to her breasts. His thumbs slowly touched her nipples and she arched her back with a moan. He continued his movements and leant in for another kiss.

Finally, Jamie got impatient and almost ripped her shirt off herself.

Leonard smirked and instantly let his lips descend on her right breast, taking advantage of the access.

Her breath hitched.

Leonard noticed she was torn between giving up control and taking it back. He brought their lips together again and pulled her close, reveling in the feeling of her breasts and skin against his torso. He felt her hands traveling south, finding his hardness in the half open uniform pants.

Jamie smirked and, walking backwards, pulled him by the hem of his pants towards the bedroom area. There, she turned with him so he was standing with his back to the bed. But instead of doing something about his half dressed state, she took a step back and slowly slid out of her pants and panties at once.

Leonard gasped, having her suddenly all naked in front of him. He made a mental note not letting her do that herself the next time. He already planned on slowly undressing her and kissing every inch of her body. “Jamie…” he whispered in awe.

She smiled at him, not the least bit shy.

He snapped back to reality and got rid of his remaining clothes.

Jamie closed the distance to him and pushed him onto her king-sized bed.

He laughed and scooted up a little, pushing the covers away and holding out a hand to her. She crawled on the bed, but ignored his hand. With another smirk her hands and lips headed straight for his hard cock.

All he could do was gasp and throw his head back into the pillow. Her lips around his cock felt so good, it drove him almost crazy. He moaned loudly and got an approving hum from her.

He knew he wasn’t going to last very long if she kept that up. He didn’t want this to be over that soon. And he also didn’t want to come into her mouth without making sure it way okay for her. Even though something told him she wouldn’t be between his legs right now like that if she didn’t consider it. But – no.

“Jamie… stop…” Leonard got out breathlessly and sat up.

She slowly released his cock from her mouth, still holding it. She lifted her head and gave him a curious look.

Instead of answering he reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and his hands spread on her back. His lips headed for hers and she smiled into the kiss - a slow and sweet kiss that didn’t seem to end.

Jamie started rocking against him which made both of them moan.

Leonard’s hands wandered to her hips and she chuckled.

“What?” he asked, also with a chuckle.

“I know what you’re up to.”

“Are you?” he replied playfully, grabbing her so he could flip her any time he wanted to. Oh, and he wanted to do that. He wanted to have her on her back and return the favor.

“Yeah… But I have something else in mind”, Jamie said with a determined sparkle in her eyes. One of her hands was on his cock again and she lifted her hips, guiding him into her heat.

All he – both of them – could do was gasping at the sensation of him now being inside of her.

His hands flew to her back again, holding her steady and close. Jamie’s arms slid around his neck and she slowly started to move.

“Oh God…” Leonard moaned and buried his head in her neck. “You feel so good… You’re incredible…”

She wanted to answer, but the sensation of him thrusting up into her turned that into a strangled moan.

Her moans and gasps grew louder and slowly made him loose control. He loved those sounds. They even aroused him more. He loved her on top like this, but he also wanted her writhing under him. So he drew a surprised yelp from her when he suddenly moved and had her on her back without leaving her.

He smirked at her stunned expression and instantly started moving. First slowly, then increasing the speed.

“ _Ahhhhh_ … Bones…” Her breath hitched and came in shorter gasps. She hooked one leg over his butt, changing the angle slightly and taking him deeper in.

Their lips met again and they found a nearly perfect rhythm.

“ _Yesss!_ That’s it…” she gasped barely audible, feeling an orgasm building up. She came with a loud moan and lost control over her movements for a few moments.

Leonard kept moving, holding her close and kissed back when her lips went for his again. He was about to slow down, but she started moving with him again, meeting his thrusts, this time locking both of her legs around his ass.

“Faster… come for me…” Jamie whispered into his ear, burying her hands into his hair.

He gasped surprised. He suddenly realized he hadn’t anticipated that she wanted to go on after her orgasm. He realized that he’d been about to pull out and finish off for himself. Like… well… he felt a little like a fool… Jamie wasn’t like his ex-wife. Hell, she was about the farthest from her. Jamie was a woman loving sex. She knew and showed exactly what she wanted.

“Faster…” she purred again. “Harder… Make me come again, Bones...”

He moaned, doing as she demanded. Oh, yes, she was going to come again, he decided. He also realized now that a certain someone in his past never allowed him to pull out all the stocks. But he had the feeling that he and Jamie were going to have a lot of fun in bed. He shifted a little, kissing down her neck and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Jamie arched against him, writhing and making wonderful encouraging sounds.

Leonard brought his right hand between their bodies and found her clit. He speed up and noticed her getting breathless again. He smirked and increased all movements. When he felt her clenching around him and heard his name – well, nickname – fell from her lips, he went right over the edge with her.

They panted heavily and Leonard attempted to move off Jamie, fearing he would crush her. She just chuckled and held him in place.

“I love having you on top of me…” she whispered, catching her breath.

He braced himself at least half on his elbows and stroked with his left hand over her hair. Their eyes locked.

“And I…” she continued, hesitating a little. “I love you…”

The words were so quiet he wasn’t sure at first she even said them. But her gaze emphasized it.

He smiled and leant in for a passionate kiss. “Darlin’… I love you too…”

Jamie pulled him into another kiss, before allowing him to shift them both so she was laying in his arms.

Leonard pulled the covers over them and Jamie stretched her neck, kissing him again.

“I never told that to anyone”, she whispered.

He gave her a surprised look. Well, actually it shouldn’t come to him as a surprise, knowing that she only had one-night-stands until now. But it did. Even more so, when he realized that she probably not only never said it, but maybe never really was in love. So…

“Does this…” he slowly started, not sure, if he should ask that question. “… mean that you were never… you know… in love before?” He almost held his breath.

Jamie smiled. “I don’t know. I…” She shrugged. “Teenage crushes I guess. But I don’t think I really fell in love with a man.” Her expression got a little more serious, fully realizing how much more this night and the cake meant now. “I guess you’re the first”, she continued, a little surprise in her voice.

Leonard leant over and cupped her face with one hand, having the other on her back. “I’m the luckiest man in the universe.” He kissed her. “And tomorrow will be the best birthday ever. I can’t wait waking up with you in my arms.”

She laughed. “The evening’s not over yet.”

“Oh?” He gave her a suggestive smile, drawing little circles on her skin with his hands.

Jamie grinned and reached for a mini-PADD on the bedside table. “So, what movie do you wanna watch?” she asked casually and activated a button.

A part of the wall unfolded and revealed a screen.

Leonard chuckled. “It’s nice to be the captain, hm?” He knew her quarters, but hadn’t known until now that she had this in her bedroom.

“The bathtub’s also great”, she replied with a meaningful glance. “You’ll see tomorrow night.”

“Planning ahead, are we?” he asked amused and happy.

“Best birthday ever”, she used his words and held the PADD so he could see the movie list. “So what do you wanna watch?”

“Depends. Do you think we’ll make it through?”

Jamie laughed, feeling that he was half hard again. “Probably not.” She looked skimmed over the list and chose an old movie named “Love actually”.

Leonard laughed seeing that it had to do something with Christmas time. But, well, the seasons were in space fuzzy anyway. It was a romantic movie about love.

And, yes, they didn’t make it to the end. About half an hour later he was buried deeply in Jamie again. This time they did it slowly and lazily and he explored every inch of her body.   


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie got up earlier than usual. She’d put the timer in her communicator on vibrate, so she could prepare some things before Leonard had to get up. Carefully she freed herself from Leonard’s arms and the blanket and went into the bathroom naked.

It had been a while since she slept naked and it was the first time she woke up naked in the arms of a man. She loved it. Well, she loved _him_. She wouldn’t want this with anyone else.

She sighed contentedly looking back to bed where he was still fast asleep.

She got dressed quickly in off duty clothes and went picking up the apple cake from the ship’s kitchen.

The few people already getting breakfast in the mess hall gave the captain curious glances. They watched her go into the kitchen with a routine as if she did that every day and come out a few moments later with a covered something. Presumably a cake. A wave of apple and cinnamon scent flew through the air. And then she was gone. The doors closed behind her.

Jamie carried it to Leonard’s quarters where she picked up a few things and took everything back to her own quarters.

She grinned when she saw Leonard still sleeping.

As silently as possible she prepared the breakfast table, save for some fresh coffee. She knew the smell would wake him and she did want that to do herself. She just pondered – how. Well, how chaste or how dirty, that is.

She slowly undressed again and walked to the bed. A grin spread over her face when he shifted from his side on his back. That movement made the decision an easy one. Her grin turned into a smirk. She carefully slid the covers away and revealed Leonard’s morning wood. She knew how much restraint it had taken him the night before to pull her back and not allow her to finish the blow job.

So…

Jamie touched his erection and took it into her mouth.

He reacted instantly in his sleep and moaned. But he didn’t wake up yet.

His hips started moving automatically and Jamie had to hold them into place. But she took him in as deep as she could and used all the tricks she knew.

Leonard stirred and finally opened his eyes when he was close. “Jamie…” he moaned, slowly realizing, that it wasn’t a dream.

Jamie hummed in confirmation and sent him over the edge. Leonard came with her name on his lips.

She swallowed everything down and snuggled up to him with a content grin. “Happy birthday…” she whispered, placing little kisses on his chest and neck.

He panted, still trying to grasp what happened. “Did you just… wow…”

She propped herself up on an elbow and gave him a bright smile. “I thought that might be a nice way to wake you up.”

He chuckled. “Nice is the understatement of the century, Darlin’.  But you didn’t –“

“…have to do that?” she interrupted him. “No. But I wanted to. I like doing _things_ to you.” She gave him a suggestive smirk. “And, really, when you’re laying on your back all naked and hot and delicious… and did I mention naked? … It’s kinda your own fault.”

Leonard laughed and pulled her into a kiss. “Do we have time to lay _you_ on _your_ back?”

“As tempting as that sounds… I thought you might have some breakfast before your shift”, Jamie replied and sighed a little. “I picked up a fresh uniform and underwear in your quarters, so you don’t lose any time going back there.”

Of course she wanted to have some hot morning sex with him, but she didn’t wanna make him late. And the prospect of him tasting the cake was actually beating the urge to be pinned down by him on the bed.

“ _You_ could be breakfast”, he whispered against her lips, kissing her again and slowly shifting her on her back. A thought from the other night came into his mind again. He could be so different with her than with… well, his ex-wife. He felt like a new man.

“Tempting…” She let him kiss her neck and trail down to her breasts. “But you don’t know what’s on the breakfast table, Bones.”

She gasped at his movements. Whom was she kidding – she wanted this.

“And what’s there?” Leonard asked casually. His hands roamed over her body and traveled south.

Her legs parted automatically and he chuckled.

“The apple cake…” Jamie whispered seductively, very well knowing he would have to choose now.

“Hm… really?”

“Uh-hum…”

Leonard didn’t stop, but Jamie noticed that he glanced to the chronometer.

And then he finally did. Stop, that is.

Jamie gave him a confused look. “Bones?”

He smirked and got out of bed, pulling her with him and pinning her against the wall. She felt his cock hardening again. He kissed her long and passionately, before letting go of her. Then he picked up the uniform pants from the day before and put it on.

Jamie hesitated for a moment and almost was a little disappointed.

He grabbed for his uniform shirt, but she was faster. With a smirk she slid it over her torso. It barely covered her thighs and she noticed that this was sending a lot more of his blood south.

“Cake. Then shower. _Together_ ”, he finally explained.

“Together, hm?” she echoed with another smirk. “Okay.” Now she grinned and went to the replicator, ordering some coffee.

Leonard sat down at the table and lifted the covering from the cake. He sighed in anticipation and happiness at the heavenly smell. “Wanna cut it yourself?”

Bringing the coffee and sitting down, Jamie shook her head. “You do it, Birthday Boy.”

He laughed and cut the cake. He put a piece on each of their plates and took a bite with his fork.

Jamie watched him closely, hoping it tasted as good as it smelled.

Another content sigh.

She smiled, before he said a word.

“Perfect. It tastes like home.” Leonard took another bite and nodded to confirm his words. He reached out with one hand and she put hers in his. “I love you, Darlin’.”

She blushed a little, not even knowing why. There was no blushing the night before.

“Yeah, you better get used to me saying that a lot from now on. Especially when you’re baking.”

She laughed. “And who says I’ll be baking on a regularly basis?”

“Just a gut feeling. Am I wrong?”

She shrugged and gave him a neutral look. “Maybe, maybe not.” But she already made a mental note asking Eleonora McCoy about other recipes Leonard liked.

Jamie also ate a piece of the cake and smiled. Yep, it was really good. Although she had the feeling Eleonora could do it way better. Happily she watched Leonard getting another piece of the cake and got up for a refill for her coffee.

Leonard watched her walk in his uniform shirt. “You should stop doing that”, he growled.

She turned and smirked. “Doing what?” she asked innocently, letting the cup sit in the replicator, because she had the feeling she would spill it any minute.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her on his lap. “Looking so damn hot and beautiful in my uniform shirt.”

Straddling his lap, she gently cupped his face and kissed him. “We should get a shower”, she said reluctantly. “We’ll be late if we don’t hurry a little.”

Leonard’s hands wandered over her thighs under the blue fabric covering her skin. “The more I think about it, the less I care…” He nuzzled into her neck and kissed a spot behind her ear he’d discovered the night before.

Jamie moaned and held him close. She rocked her hips against his. She was really tempted having sex with him right here and now.

But with a sigh she pushed herself on her feet and pulled him up with her. “Shower.” She glanced at the chronometer. “Ten minutes. We’ll have all the time in the world tonight.” She smirked. “And then you’ll call the shots. You can have me however you want me tonight.” With a suggestive smirk she headed for the bathroom.

“Careful what you allow me to wish for”, he teased, following her.

She turned while walking and laughed. “Do you think that anything could shock me? That’s cute.”

“Insolent woman”, he grumbled, but smiled. He walked after her, but considering how late it already was, they had to hurry and didn’t have time for more than a few kisses and a little wandering of hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this fic has gotten a little dirtier than I thought... Hope you don't mind ;)

Jamie tried to meet Leonard for lunch, but a little crisis with some probes from a nebula prevented that.

He was a little disappointed, but said crisis brought some patients to Medbay. So, no time anyway.

And he was sort of glad he hadn’t to sit in mess hall. Some people knew about his birthday and he didn’t want them and others to line up for congratulations. What he _would have_ liked would have been just lunch with Jamie. His girlfriend – if she was up for such cliché terms.

They sent a few messages to each other.

Jamie was teasing him about the evening and asking him what he wanted to do. Or more specifically: How he wanted to do _her_.

A few curses and him lecturing her that he would certainly not be sexting with her via their communicators were all the answers she got.

The bridge crew wondered all day, why she was grinning happily. Despite the situation with the probes. But they sort of guessed it had to do with the doctor’s birthday. And since there had been no invitation for a party, they assumed Jamie Kirk and Leonard McCoy would spend the evening together. Not that they would have thought the CMO was someone celebrating his birthday much – but Jamie Kirk, as a friend, was someone ignoring facts like that and just throwing a party.

So they guessed something else. Maybe a change between them. And maybe that had to do something with the captain wearing an apron and doing something in the ship’s kitchen the day before.

When Alpha shift was over, the bridge crew watched Jamie Kirk leaving immediately. She usually wasn’t that much in a hurry. She often stayed late.

“Something’s up”, Sulu whispered.

“Perhaps zey are zelebrating togezer”, Chekov replied.

Uhura walked to the helm. “No, something’s up big time. The chef isn’t as chatty as usual. He knows what she did in the kitchen, but he’s not telling what or why. But the mess hall smelled like apples and cinnamon yesterday. My guess is that she was baking for Leonard’s birthday.”

“Makes sense”, Sulu commented.

“Zat iz nice.”

Uhura grinned. “More than nice. I would bake for Spock, but not for a mere friend.”

Sulu arched his eyebrows. “So you think…”

She shrugged. “Just saying…”

Chekov chuckled.

“What?” Uhura and Sulu asked in unison.

“At breakfast Ensign Satos told us about ze keptin was picking up somezing from ze doktor’s quarters early in ze morning.”

Their jaws dropped.

“And you’re telling that only _now_?” Sulu asked disbelieving.

Uhura frowned. “But why would she get stuff from… _Ohhhhh_ …” She grinned.

Sulu was about to ask what she meant when the penny also dropped. “You mean he spent the night at her quarters, but didn’t have a change of clothes?”

She smiled. “Would make sense, wouldn’t it? And suddenly baking is just the right amount of crazy for one Jamie Kirk in love.”

The men grinned.

“And”, she added, “there’s a simple way to find out what’s going on.” She smirked. “Computer, locate Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

A beep sounded. “Doctor Leonard McCoy is in the captain’s quarters.”

“Well, well, well…” Sulu’s grin turned into a broad smirk.

“But, zat is only now. Vat about last night?” Chekov threw in.

Uhura just smiled. “Computer, where was Doctor Leonard McCoy at 200 hours last night?”

“Doctor Leonard McCoy was in the captain’s quarters.”

“And where was he at 500 hours?”

“Doctor Leonard McCoy was in the captain’s quarters.”

“I rest my case”, Uhura said with a wink.

“And vat now?”

Sulu grinned again. “Now we’re having fun with them. We can tease them tomorrow until they tell us about what’s going on.”

 

***

 

Leonard was already there when Jamie arrived in her quarters. He was sitting on the couch, reading something on a PADD.

“How can you already be here?” she asked surprised.

“The medical team ganged up on me and threw me practically out of Medbay an hour ago. They said I should enjoy my birthday.”

“Do they know?”

“Don’t think so. They were thinking more like that someone was throwing me a party or that I’ll have some calls from Earth.” He kept sitting on the couch, watching Jamie walk closer.

“And did you get calls?” she asked with a smile and sat down next to him.

“Yeah.” He smiled back. “I talked to my mother and Joanna until ten minutes ago.”

“Did you tell them?”

Leonard laughed. “There was no need. Joanna’s first question was if I liked the cake my girlfriend made for me. The second question was if I’ll bring you to Georgia when we’re on Earth again.”

Jamie chuckled. “Well, that saved you – or us – telling them.”

He nodded.

“And what did you answer her?”

Leonard smiled. He pulled her in his arms and into a kiss.  “That you’ve got a talent for baking. Mama never doubted that, by the way. And she said she would have locked us into a room if the cake wouldn’t have brought us together.”

Jamie laughed.

“She said she’ll teach you a few other recipes when we stay with her. And I promised her we’ll stay at least a week.”

Jamie groaned a little. “Oh boy, I’m already fully inside the family, am I?”

“Is that bad?”

She smiled. “No, not at all. I’m just not used to have a family.”

“We’ll take it step by step, Darlin’. And our next stay on Earth is months away.”

“I’m looking forward to it”, she whispered and leant in for another kiss.

“Me too.”

Jamie smiled again. “So, we have the entire evening to ourselves. And you call the shots.”

Leonard chuckled and cupped her face with on hand. “This is already my favorite birthday ever. You don’t have to leave all decisions to me.” He winked. “I know how difficult it is for you to give up control.”

She gently shook her head. “No, no. You pick the food and everything else.” Her gaze got seductive. “How do you wanna have me tonight?” She placed a kiss below his ear. “What’s your fantasy? What did you always wanna do?”

“Jamie…”

She trailed kisses along his skin. “Tell me…”

His breath hitched a little due to her getting closer. Her kisses sent shivers down his spine. “I…” He began, but hesitated.

Her lips found his again and she suddenly felt his hands with a strong grip at her waist. He pulled her up a little and she got the hint. She straddled him and let another kiss follow.

Leonard’s hands traveled over her ass down her thighs and slipped under her golden uniform dress. His fingers played with the fabric of her panties under the uniform.

Jamie smirked into his neck. He was too shy to say it, but she sensed what he wanted. “Here or wanna bend me over the desk?”  she whispered against his skin.

He gasped and his hips involuntary reacted.

“Mmhhh… I think we’ll do both.”

He moaned and pulled at her panties until the fabric ripped.

Now it was Jamie’s turn letting out a gasp.

Leonard got rid of the destroyed piece and drew her into a kiss. “You’d let me do that?” he replied a little surprised.

“Anything you want, Bones”, she breathed and worked on getting his uniform pants open. “Not only tonight. I know how much fun things can be. And I can’t wait for you to find out.” She freed his hard cock and made him moan again. She gasped herself, when skin met skin. She grinned and felt her arousal increase thinking about both of them in uniform right now. “I also want to fuck you in uniform. That blue shirt… damn…” She lifted her hips and guided him in.

“Oh God, Jamie… this… you… ahhh…” He threw his head back and his fingers dug into her thighs under the fabric of her uniform dress. He thrust into her movements, taking in the view of a fully clothed Jamie on top of him. She even still wore her black boots.

Jamie joined his moans, moving her hips a little faster. She kissed him and let her lips travel along his neck again. “Almost a pity the bridge is manned twenty-four hours a day. Can you imagine us doing this in the captain’s chair?”

His breath hitched again and his hand moved to her back, pulling her as close as he could. He increased the speed and force of his thrusts having that picture now in his head.

Jamie clung to him and an orgasm built up fast. It rushed over her and she felt him falling over the edge with her. She panted and rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. She felt like jelly, but smiled happily.

“You have a dirty imagination…” Leonard finally whispered, still catching his breath.

She giggled and lifted her head, meeting his gaze. “Yeah, but you like it.” She grinned and kissed him.

He laughed. “What have I gotten myself into?”

She smirked. “Well, right now… _me_.” His softening cock was still inside her and she rocked a little against him, just to prove a point, before letting him slip out. She sighed a little, feeling the loss. But she knew this was only the first round of the evening.

“Insolent woman…” he repeated his words from the morning.

“But you love me.” She gave him a bright smile.

“Yeah, I do.” Leonard laughed. “Hell, I love you so much. We should have gotten our shit together years ago.”

“We can make up for it.” Jamie winked, still sitting on his lap. “So… dinner? Or do you wanna have me on the table first?”

She felt him react immediately against her heat.

He groaned. “Stop doing that. And how the hell _are_ you doing that anyway?”

She grinned and asked innocently: “Doing what?”

“Getting me hard again so fast”, he replied in awe. “I almost feel like a teenager.”

She pulled him into a kiss and let out a surprised gasp when he stood up, lifting her with his hands on her butt. She clung to him and locked her legs around his hips. He walked with her to her desk, not the table, and let her down in front of it.

Jamie noticed his gaze becoming slightly insecure. She realized that he probably never had bent a woman over furniture for sex. She smiled warmly and kissed him. “We’ll have a lot of fun with testing out things”, she promised him.

She pushed a few things aside and bent down until the fabric of her uniform met the desktop.

Leonard took his time running his hands over her back and ass and thighs before pushing up the skirt of the uniform dress. He slowly guided his cock into her and they gasped in unison.

“By the way”, Jamie started between moans due to his thrusts, “this is a first for me too. Not the bending over part, but dressed and with a man I love.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little nice wrap up of this story. I have many other ideas and am working on two fics right now :)

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu decided he would have the most fun with a direct approach. The next morning he checked with the computer and found out, that Leonard McCoy had been in the captain’s quarters all night again.

He didn’t see them in the mess hall, but she was in time for duty on the bridge. Happy and cheerfully. Actually - in the best mood he’d ever seen her in. That had its effect on the crew. They were wondering about the captain being that happy, of course, but somehow it made everyone else happier, too. Including himself.

The helmsman watched the captain covertly for a while and exchanged some glances with Uhura and Chekov. Spock seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything.

“So, how was the party?” Sulu finally asked casually.

“What party?” Jamie replied, sitting in the command chair with one leg crossed over the other.

“Doctor McCoy’s birthday was yesterday, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“So, how did you celebrate?”

“He doesn’t like to make a fuss about it.”

Sulu eyed her, pondering how he could make her telling about the relationship. He decided to bluff. “But surely he liked the cake.”

“What cake?”

“The one you baked.”

Jamie laughed. “Why would I bake? And where?” she replied innocently.

Sulu also laughed. “Oh, come on, Captain. You were seen in an apron the day before yesterday.”

Jamie shrugged. “No big deal.”

“I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I’m full of surprises”, Jamie answered with a wink and took a PADD a yeoman handed her. She didn’t like the direction the conversation was taking, but couldn’t say anything. She hadn’t discussed with Leonard if they wanted to make their new relationship public yet.

Sulu smirked. Now she handed him a perfect opportunity on a plate. “So, should we expect you and Doctor McCoy getting married when we’re back on Earth?”

Uhura gasped surprised at Sulu’s bold try to get the secret out in the open. Chekov look at him stunned and Spock just raised an eyebrow.

Jamie ‘s eyes widened and she almost dropped the PADD. She felt caught. She hadn’t expected a question like that in the slightest. “I beg your pardon?”

The helmsman shrugged. “Oh, you know, I just thought since you and the Doc are a couple, you might wanna tie the knot at some point. Without the public knowing I assume.”

Jamie just stared at him. She was at a loss for words.

“Sorry, my bad”, Sulu finally said with a smile. “I guess it’s too new for asking that. But…” He grinned. “the cat’s out of the bag now. And we love the little kitty.” He winked.

Uhura chuckled. “We really do.”

Jamie turned with her chair towards her.

Uhura smiled. “We think it’s great. And it’s about time.”

Chekov nodded enthusiastically and Sulu was still grinning.

Jamie let out a short laugh. “Okay… well…yeah, no point in denying it then. Not that it was a secret, I guess.” She sighed happily. “But no talks about weddings and stuff, okay? This is all new.”

“So it was the baking, hm?” Sulu replied with a smirk.

Jamie just chuckled. “You’re very noisy, you know that? Maybe you should apply for Starfleet Intelligence.”

Sulu let out an acted gasp. “But, Captain, who would fly this ship then?”

She grinned. “True. But all questions will have to wait. We have a mission, people. And I won’t tell anything about me and Bones without him being okay with it.”

“Any more baking in the future?” Sulu replied. “I can’t be the only one being curious how you’re doing with that. That question’s allowed, isn’t it?”

Uhura suppressed a smirk. She remembered the conversation with Sulu and Chekov from the day before.

“Well, I’m a Starfleet Captain, not a baker. This isn’t something I plan to do regularly or extensively.”

Sulu’s gaze met discreetly with Uhura’s. She mouthed a told-you-so to him.

“Pity”, the helmsman said, but smiled. “The doctor is one lucky man.”

“ _I’ll_ say”, Leonard’s voice suddenly sounded.

All heads flew around to the CMO, now entering the bridge.

“So, why the hell are you talking about baking?” he asked.

Jamie got up from the command chair and closed the distance to him, not caring for protocol or whatever, placing her hand on his chest and kissing him quickly. That earned them a lot of awwws and an approving whistle.

“Be glad you didn’t hear what Sulu said earlier”, she replied with a wink. “And yes, they know about us.”

“Yeah, kissing on the bridge was a dead giveaway, Darlin’.”

Another chorus of awwws followed.

Leonard rolled his eyes at that reaction. “Great…”

Jamie grinned and breathed another kiss on his lips.

“You know…” Pavel Chekov finally spoke. “I learned baking from my mother. If ze keptin only iz baking for ze doktor, I could bake for ze crew.”

Some of the bridge crew clapped.

Jamie just laughed, having Leonard’s arms around her waist. “Sounds nice, but I warn you – the chef isn’t amused by other people using his kitchen. He might get a nervous breakdown or something like that.”

“Zat is no problem”, Chekov began and all glances wandered to him. “Sometimes I help him preparing zings. How vould you like some russian chocolate cheesecake?”

Everyone's mouths fell open. Including Spock.


End file.
